A Rose in a Field of Dandelions
by dimlylithalls
Summary: This is a story coinciding with with my other story, "On We Go". This takes place when Ib is 13 years-old. This is a little talk between Garry and she. I do not own the characters of either Ib or Garry.


"Ib, what's wrong?" Garry turned the volume down on the Television. He shifted and faced a hunched over Ib, who was clutching her arms tightly around her knees.

She had been quiet all day. When she walked out of her school, a hollowness under her eyes and around her cheekbones darkened the usually happy face. She greeted him, nonetheless, but she felt undeniably frail in their embrace. When it came time for her to choose the music for the car ride, she opted for a gloomy ballad. At the corner bakery, Garry felt as if silence itself occupied the other side of the small table.

Ib shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa, barely facing Garry.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." She fibbed.

Garry tilted his head and raised his brow as if to warn, _I know you're lying, missy._

"What?! I'm tired, that's all!" she answered, visibly peeved.

Garry scooted closer to Ib and faced her with his legs crossed.

"UGH!" she sighed in surrender, dropping her shoulders even lower than previously.

"Some kids in my class were making fun of me and… well, I feel awful." Her lower lip quivered.

Garry's eyes softened from piercing to understanding as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're just jealous they can't be as intelligent, caring, and beautiful as yo-"

"Don't say that word!" Ib interrupted with a howl.

His eyes widened, "what word? Ib?"

"…'b-beautiful'" she stammered in defeat.

Garry started, but Ib interjected, answering his unspoken question, "I'm a flat, ugly, no one. I'm not deserving of that adjective." She was close to tears.

"Wait, hold on… is that what those-", he had to pause to control his anger, "_children_" he spat the word with hatred, "called you?"

She looked into his face, her eyes crowded with gleaming tears, "yeah, but they only said I had non-existent breasts" she whispered the last part.

It agitated Garry to no end that some simpletons could cause Ib so much pain over a subject matter that only the truly superficial cared about. Garry never looked at a woman's chest, not to practice self-restraint or courtesy, but because it wasn't important at all.

He could feel her shoulders shaking. _She should never have to feel so ashamed of something like this_.

He searched to find her eyes beneath the curtain of bangs, but to no avail. He remained staring intently at her hidden crimson eyes as he began, "Ib, you _are_ beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

The last thing she probably wanted was a spiel from him, but he felt it was inevitably necessary. He began with a sigh, "In our culture, it's very hard for people to accept differences. We set an image for Women and Men to follow that we call "Beautiful" and if they can't follow it then they're "ugly". But everything is so abstract that we can't give a form of what is a woman or what is a man. People who try to do that are vain and nonsensical. There is so much more to a person than their outward appearance, I hope you know that. And I had my share of being bullied as well. Kids would always make fun of my hair and call me a "freak" and say I was "girly" because I appreciated more things that "men" are not supposed to."

The last bit caused Ib to glance up and analyze Garry's solemn eyes. She admitted that he wasn't like the other boys she knew. He wouldn't try to act tough around her or dismiss her with a curt snicker. He wouldn't turn his nose up at ballet, or baking, or wearing granny sweaters, or really anything that mostly girls did.

"Hey! And you know how you told me boys are stupid a few years ago?" his eyes lit up with an epiphany.

She sniffled and nodded.

"Well, the reason why women are told they must look a certain way is due to the wants and wishes of most men. And as you said, 'boys are stupid' so why listen to them?" He gave a wide grin, pleased with his rhetorical question.

"I guess you're right." Ib returned his smile.

"But… I mean… Everyone else "grew", so I'm pretty much the only girl in my school that doesn't have breasts." Her face sunk again.

"I don't see anything wrong with you, Ib. And I'm positive you are not the only person who feels differently from the majority of your classmates. You are gorgeous and anyone who says you aren't needs to grow in a different way than just physically. You're special and if anything, you are truly unique because you are unlike everyone else."

If Garry had ever told the truth with an absolute sureness, it was never as sure as his last sentence to Ib.


End file.
